Game We Play
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: AU Kames/Cargan one shot, made due to writer's block and lack of inspiration, contains slash, superheroes and villains, and a lot of romance/action. Small summary: You know what they say; keep your friends close, and your enemies closer...


Well, I'm in need of some stress freedom. I'm having a writer's block with 'Your Dark Knight' and its final chapters, so I thought this: I can certainly get some inspiration from a one shot hero-based piece of Kames/Cargan, for 'Your Dark Knight' is an action, hero-based story! So this was born, from my mind and from watching and listening to the soundtrack of Batman Beyond (it's Batman, just more future-based), thank God for my Dark Knight's guidance! So here it is, please tell me what you think! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...! I apologize if this was terrible, poorly written, too short, or all the above...! I apologize if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...! Note: This is PURELY AU, takes place in a futuristic New York City-like setting, Kendall and Logan are a duo, the heroes in this case, while James and Carlos are the villains, as in master thieves in this scenario! Again please tell me what you think and if you have any tips on how to fight writer's block, please do not hesitate to let me know!

* * *

(Central Circuit City, Central Circuit High School, 8:05 A.M.)

"Hey Kendall!"

Said Blonde junior looked up from his sketchbook to grin at the boy now plopping down beside him on the bench, bottle green eyes bright and alluring with a friendly shine to them.

"Sup, Logan. Finished with that Chemistry test already, you sure work fast!" Kendall Knight said, putting his sketchbook and coal pencils away into his backpack.

Kendall Knight was a thin, kind of short sixteen-year-old blonde boy; he had a lanky, fair built and played on CCHS's Hockey team, captain since 9th grade. He was pale with bottle green eyes, was one of the most down-to-earth and sweetest guys in school, with dreams of playing professional Hockey but also to major in the Arts in college, for he was talented with a pencil/pen and paper. For now he wasn't sure what to do as an adult, but he knew one thing: he wasn't going to choose between his favorite sport and hobby, that's for sure.

"Kendall, it's AP Chemistry; just like my other classes, all smooth sailing. Still I'm a little unsure of my answer on the free-response, I'm hoping Miss Bain won't mind that it took two sheets, front and back, for me to answer the question instead of one." Logan responded, smiling a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

Logan Mitchell was slim like Kendall though a few inches taller, sixteen with spiky dark brown hair and vanilla pale skin; he had deep eyes the color of rich mocha, which shined with shyness and insecurity unlike Kendall's. He like Kendall played on the school's Hockey team, the best goalie they've had in many years; he entered along with Kendall during their freshman year and has kept well with meetings, practice, etc. and all his college-credit courses. While the hot-blooded blonde was the A-B average student, the often quiet ravenette was the top student out of everyone in their grade level; he was expected to be valedictorian his (and Kendall's) senior year and had dreams to become a doctor in the future, he torn between a pediatrician or brain surgeon career path.

Kendall chuckled at hearing the uncertainty in his best friend's (since the playpen days!) usually calm voice; he wondered why Logan wasted time freaking out about things, he rarely got anything lower than a 93 percent score on a test, quiz, or other assignment in class.

"Log, you really need to learn to just let life take its course, besides when have you EVER failed a test?" Kendall pointed out, Logan blushing a faint pink at the light teasing from the blonde and adding a light shove to the other's shoulder.

"We all can't be serious chill pill addicts like you, Ken; you never worry about stuff, even the major projects before semester exams! How do you do it?" Logan asked as the two gathered their things and began to walk up the steps to CCHS; it was massive in size and made of heavyset granite surrounded top-to-bottom with shiny black glass and wide elevator-filled hallways, everything in it working to functioning perfection via latest technology by N.I.A. Enterprises, Central Circuit City's largest and richest mechanics company.

Kendall shrugged as they reached the first-floor hallway where their lockers were, he approaching his small, dark blue rectangular tool for successful learning (well not really, considering he carried all his books with him to avoid the class-change riots in between periods) and undoing the lock with a flick of his left wrist; he hooked the lock to one of the belt loops on his dark-washed skinny jeans and fiddled with the contents within until his left, spidery hand met the blue-and-yellow spine of the Music Theory textbook he forgot yesterday (which he will use to finish his homework before it is due 4th block).

"I don't know, I guess I just don't worry too much about things. I just let life take its course and see how to ride along with it, easy." He replied, Logan rolling his eyes as he waited patiently for the blonde to fetch what he needed before the two were due for Chorus (the only class they had together, other than Cooking).

"Well considering you tend to be the more level-headed of us two during our usual routes out about the city, I shouldn't be surprised at your laid-back attitude towards life." The brilliant ravenette retorted, Kendall smirking back in agreement.

You see, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell weren't your average teenagers.

No, they were also...the Dark Knights of Central Circuit City, if in need for a better explanation...!

You see, Kendall and Logan were Fang and Silver, the famous hero duo that have kept this crime-infested city's streets clean for the last three years, all starting back when they were freshmen.

All started with an event that changed both boys forever.

It was a lazy July, a Monday with smoggy skies and heavy on the humidity; the two boys, when both were around fourteen, were hanging out near CCC's public park, bored of their minds with nothing to entertain them than to skip rocks over the lake's still surface or watch yellow polka-dotted frogs leap from lily pad to lily pad. That day, instead of their mothers picking them up like normal, they were pleasantly surprised to see their fathers waiting for them at the main gate, waving and smiling; Kendall's dad split from his mom when he was five and his little sister Katie was only a newborn, same for Logan's dad with his mom. Even though the splits were bittersweet, Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell had good relationships with their exs, the two men in return responsible for their families and always keeping in touch.

That day was one of many in which Mr. Knight and Mr. Mitchell had in their records for visiting and spending time with their sons.

But that day went from wonderful to a complete disaster; as the four were walking back to Mr. Knight's mini-van parked several blocks away from the park, in front of a corner store, the two robbers attacking the joint ran out with their stolen loot, spotted them and shot Kendall and Logan's dads without second thoughts in mind, Mr. Knight getting a bullet to the chest while Mr. Mitchell to the head. The boys were left unharmed due to their fathers taking the hits for them, Kendall trying to stop them from bleeding to death while Logan called the police and nearest hospital for help; by the time the four were at the hospital, Kendall's dad died minutes before urgent surgery began and Mr. Mitchell fell to a deep coma, he still on life support to this day.

And from that day, Kendall and Logan swore to find the men who shot their fathers and bring them to justice.

From that, Fang and Silver were born.

They took hours and hours of martial arts training from the experts they scouted out in CCC, trained their minds to the highest mental peak, and developed stone-cold and master skills of deduction, hacking, and problem-solving. They worked themselves to the bone to become protectors of CCC and those who called it home, heroes but also anti-heroes.

They found those terrible men who shot their fathers, but...could not find it within them to kill.

Instead, they trapped their prey and allowed the police to handle the legal and criminal matters, leaving nothing behind of their involvement in the capture of the two robbers but sharp-bladed boomerangs fashioned into Fs and Ss stuck to the alley walls.

From then on, they saw it on themselves to protect CCC, for many people did not have to go through what they suffered and will not have to as long as they were around to make the nights safe.

"Well I like to think of patrol as a ride at the amusement park: it entertains and gives you a free workout!" Kendall exclaimed with added hipness to his usual optimistic air. Logan only rolled his eyes and chuckled along with the blonde as they walked side-by-side down the hall for Chorus, just minding their business as they rounded a sharp corner for the second-floor staircase.

When they stopped mid-fast walk to gawk discreetly at two gorgeous, mind-fogging sights.

A tall, very well toned brunette was sitting on the first steps of the staircase with his backpack at his feet and a caramel-colored spidery hand pressed under his strong chin, eyes focused on the school map slayed out on top of his lap.

Even though Logan's eyes were trained on his companion, Kendall's attention was all on the brunette.

He was just beautiful, a real pretty boy than some of the idiot meat-heads here at school! He was their age, sixteen going on seventeen and taller than both boys but maybe months older than Kendall and yet younger than Logan; he had nice, dark caramel brown skin with short, soft-looking chocolate-brown hair. His face was framed by his nicely styled bangs, thin delicate eyebrows like sharp arches over his deep, alluring mercury brown eyes. His lips were a pale pink and full, light like petals of a rose; his pearly white teeth chewed at the inside of his hallow right cheek in intense thought, his god-like body outlined perfectly thanks to his skin-tight midnight black jeans and white long-sleeved v-neck with a black leather vest that matched the skin of his boots with random buckles at the sides.

"Damn, this map is just too confusing for me! I can't make heads nor tails of this, we'll be late for class and on our first day at that!" His rich, low soprano voice tickled Kendall's ears like feathers to lips, a pair of dark sunglasses hanging from the brunette's shirt's front.

"Come on bro, we got this! 1st block Chorus is in room 652, second floor! We put our two heads together, we'll solve this in no time!" The other boy, the one who had Logan's attention, said with a cheerful bout to his voice; the brunette gave him a smile back before returning his focus to the map again, eyes narrowing to slits as he tried to make sense of the poorly drawn diagram.

This boy was shorter than the brunette but not any less beautiful, more of a puppy than pretty boy cuteness to him, but still cute! He too was sixteen and from the looks of him was maybe a few months older than both Kendall and Logan; he had lovely cookies & crème colored skin, followed by a head of short, tousled crow black hair. His face was sharp at the cheekbones and chin like the brunette's, eyebrows a bit thicker but complimented the curves around his grinning eyes, which were a unique mixture of earth and tumbleweed brown, hair pushed out of the way so they showed without an inch left unseen. His lips were a richer pink in color but just as smooth-looking and warm, at the moment stretched apart in a beaming smile and showing off his own perfect teeth; his form-flattering checkered black-and-white hoodie and light blue jeans left nothing to the imagination of his firm muscles and toned butt, high tops decorated with spades and hearts and diamonds like those seen on poker cards.

Kendall and Logan were left speechless as they watched the two talk on, left with only one question clear in mind: Since when did these two hot guys went to their school? They would have noticed them before if they have been students here at CCHS since 9th grade!

The brunette soon sighed, breaking the two gawking boys from their shared trance, and slid his sunglasses up the bridge of his arrow-straight nose, blocking (to Kendall's dismay!) view of his pretty eyes.

"Carlos, I give up; this map is just too poorly drawn! I mean, does this look like a staircase or a box of shelves to you? That woman in the Main Office was useless, so much for more expensive schools having better teachers and whatnot!" The brunette said; Carlos frowned and patted his shoulder.

"James bro, it's really no big deal; we're new kids, if we get lost then we can ask for directions. At least this Central Circuit place is better than Speed Breeze City; we haven't gotten robbed in the last two days since we've arrived here!" The Latino (clear by his accent) pointed out, James looking a little iffy but otherwise nodding slightly in agreement.

"True. Still, I wish we could make sense of this school so we're not late for our first class..."

"Maybe we can help?" Kendall blurted out before thinking, he and Logan easing from their spot at the open doorway so that the new kids could get a better look at them; James rose to his feet in seconds with Carlos close behind, the shorter boy gripping at his friend's arm like a small child.

"Really? Two good-looking dudes offering to help out two lost new kids on their first day, free of charge? Hmm, that's a surprise." James said, smiling a teasing smirk the blonde's way; Kendall responded with his own flirtatious grin, green eyes locked with brown ones.

"Well not every guy is a jerk around here, just see us as your own welcoming committee; My name's Kendall, Kendall Knight." Kendall withdrew his right, spidery hand out for the brunette to take; James playfully arched an eyebrow before winking with a smile, taking the offered hand and giving it a brief yet warm shake.

"James Diamond, at your service. New kid today, world famous pop singer tomorrow." The brunette said with a purr to his voice, it sending chills down Kendall's spine; well look who's playful!

"Oh a pop singer, eh? Well you'll certainly have my vote then, pretty boy."

"I know, bushy brows. I haven't found anyone yet who can resist me."

"And a spunky attitude to match, I like you already."

"As if you didn't already like me, hot stuff, I saw you making those eyes at me from your hiding spot." Logan looked away from the two's flirting conversation to Carlos, who had stared at him this whole time with wide, curious puppy eyes; dang, how could someone be so cute and be human, not an angel?

"Hi, I'm Carlos, Carlos Garcia! What's your name?" For someone who looked painfully shy a few minutes ago, the Latino sure had an out-going bellow of a voice! Logan smiled though at the shorter boy.

"Nice to meet you, Carlos; I'm Logan, Logan Mitchell." The two shook hands and exchanged another round of smiles before paying attention once more to their taller friends.

"So, we heard you guys need some help getting to class; Chorus, room 652 right?" Kendall asked, James giving him another smirk.

"Really now, how did you know? Spying on us, flattering but asking us out in person is less of a hassle." James said, translation: "We so need help, but I'm too cool to say it straight out.".

"We have Chorus 1st block too, if you'd like, we can take you guys up there no problem." Logan offered, Carlos blushing a faint pink but soon grinning with a vicious nod back.

"That would be great, we've pretty much spent the morning trying to work our way around only to get lost in the end!" He exclaimed, Kendall soon taking lead in front of the steps and looking at the other three over his shoulder, Carlos and Logan able to see the wink the blonde threw at James.

"Well then follow us, little lost boys; we, the Lights, shall show you the way." James climbed the steps two at a time and sneaked in front of Kendall, pressing a slender finger to the blonde's mouth with a mock glare on.

"Watch it, bushy brows; this 'little lost boy' ain't afraid to show you some manners. Now be a good dog and show me the way, 'Kay?" James drawled out the y and grinned at the now lightly blushing blonde, tapping his nose twice before climbing the rest of the stairs, one hand on his hip as he gripped the stair rail with the other; Kendall stared at the other's back with a gaping mouth before he shook his head and followed with a pout to his lips, Logan and Carlos turning to one another.

"Did our friends just flat-out flirt with each other?" Carlos asked with a snicker, Logan smiling at the cute noise leaving the shorter boy; it sounded like wind chimes in the Spring.

"Yeah, I think they just did. I bet Kendall will make a date first!" Logan put in with a hand in the air; Carlos just grinned and linked their arms, tugging the other lightly up the stairs.

"Yeah right...if that happens, James will so play hard to get, for sure!"

...

By the time lunch came around, Kendall and Logan were head over heels.

By the time lunch came around, Kendall and Logan were head over heels. James Diamond and Carlos Garcia were very...interesting, not to mention seducing of every girl and guy (much to the other two's chagrin), people yet at the same time shared similar back stories like the blonde and brilliant ravenette; James' parents were divorced, he lived with his mother while his dad died a little over five months ago in a freak car accident. Carlos' parents were happily married and together still, but his dad was the chief of police back in his hometown (also James') of Speed Breeze City so he and his mom moved on their own without him, meaning a family strain was in the middle.

Still, the two were very optimistic when it came to their thoughts on life and rarely frowned, all smiles or smirks.

"So you guys have only been here in CCC for two days?" Kendall mused after taking a sip of his water, the four outside on the breakaway (a platform on the roof overlooking the entire city) instead of the hot, crowded cafeteria.

James took a small nip from his pear and nodded.

"That's right, bushy brows; CCC is new to us and so far it's cool...but, so boring!" At this Logan choked on his salad, Carlos patting him on the back to dislodge the crouton from his windpipe.

"B-Boring? How so, Jay?"

"Log, does this place ever see any crime waves or something? You know, something to keep the PD occupied?" James asked.

"Well crime is something normal here, but Silver and Fang keep the peace." Logan answered, Carlos' interest peaked now.

"You're talking about the heroes that watch over CCC, right? Hmm, heard they're pretty good at keeping the streets clean." He noted, though James rolled his eyes.

"Please, all those two need is some villainous competition and they lose it, big time. I'm not impressed by words; if I see them in action one day, then maybe I'll change my perspective on them. Plus, Fang and Silver? What kind of names are those? Obviously they didn't give their incognito aliases much thought, like Trick and Charmy did..." James pointed out, Logan and Kendall paling at the mentioning of those names.

Trick and Charmy: those were the names of the notorious thieves from Speed Breeze City, the duo that has never been caught on the mark and always had back-up plans beneath their innocent smiles. They were infamous everywhere, they were the biggest fear of every city; there wasn't a day in which everyone winced at the idea of them raiding their homes in the near future, for they never stayed in one place for too long.

Well looks like James and Carlos were no strangers to crime, for they weren't afraid to say the names of those two-face thieves.

"Charmy and Trick, those seem like better names to you, pretty boy?" Kendall asked, James smirking at him.

"Well, sort of. And at least Charmy and Trick are hot, not sure about Fang and Silver now." For some odd reason, Carlos blushed when James said that.

"But you've never seen Silver and Fang, Jay; and I doubt you once saw Charmy and Trick in person before, so how can you say that for sure?" Logan said, James' smirk still intact.

"A guy can just tell, Log. Like my favorite character theme goes, Trick and Charmy are 'Dreams of an Absolution'. I wouldn't mind meeting them in person, heck I bet anyone else wouldn't either." Again at James' words, Carlos blushed a fiery pink.

Kendall and Logan remained silent until the conversation went through a topic change, the subject of the heroes and thieves untouched for the rest of lunch and the school day.

...

(Central Circuit City, Downtown Central Circuit, 10:35 P.M.)

Kendall watched over the city along with Logan through his domino mask, his shaggy dirty blonde hair blowing lightly in the weak breeze of night. He was dressed in a full-body, black spandex suit with a dark blue gash running up and down his toned chest to resemble a wolf's sharp fang; his suit's stopped halfway up his swan neck like a skin-tight turtleneck, his arms crossed as he hung upside down from the roof of the Central Circuit City Watchtower, perched all calm like a bat in a cave.

"Seems like tonight's a slow night, huh?" He mused to Logan, who nodded in return.

Logan's suit was full body and skin-tight spandex also, though a midnight blue instead; his domino mask was black but splashed with silver as well, the symbol on his chest of a silver raven. He had gloves to cover up his elbows and hands, steel-toed boots reaching up to his knees like Kendall's, he crouched low like a gargoyle as he skimmed over the deserted streets and stores about eighty stories below.

"It's been pretty quiet the last two weeks; I hate to say it, but looks like the criminals are more scared of us then they ever were of the police." Logan added, the two now up and stretching their arms above their heads.

"Shall we turn in early, call this patrol done?" Kendall asked, Logan about to respond when the police radio they always had with them blared to life with the latest news; what they heard made their blood run cold.

_-"Robbery at N.I.A. by two masked individuals, requests for back-up now! Criminal numbers have been identified, Criminal 1-4-4-3 and Criminal 6-9-0-4! Again, criminals Charmy and Trick have been spotted at N.I.A. raiding several top-secret, high-level tech! Requests for back-up now, we need help! They have planted several traps in the building, smoke screens prevent us from proceeding!"_

In seconds Kendall and Logan were off; the blonde hero's masked eyes were in slits as he went free-falling from the roof, Logan hot on his tail as he flipped and jumped down from the ledges of nearby houses and stores to the darkness below.

...

"These guys are idiots; CCC should really think about getting some new muscle on the police force, that or at least not make their communications systemx so easily hackable." Trick growled with a grin on his face, pocketing the police radio he snipped from an officer now out cold outside the N.I.A. Enterprises main building. He turned to Charmy, smiling when the best friend and fellow thief he's known for years had all what they came for safe in a large, silk black bag.

"Good job Charms, now we can split out of this place; smoke grenades ready?" Trick asked, taking hold of the bag while Charmy fiddled with small, gray sphere-shaped explosives.

"Ready, T. Let's get this party all wrapped up!"

"Having a party here, huh? Looks like our invite got lost, Silver." The two grinned before looking up toward the ceiling; Silver (Logan) and Fang (Kendall) were hanging there by the large glass chandelier in the center of the ceiling, eyes narrowed behind their masks and fists tight.

"Well look who's finally decided to show up, CCC's costumed losers! Sorry we didn't send the invitation, we had no way to find you two so this was the only way to call you up!" Trick shouted up to them, Charmy setting down the bag while his partner went crouching to a puma's defense stance.

Trick wore an all-black, tight-fitting body suit with a dark purple utility belt around his slender waist, he tall and pretty well-built for a young thief; he had brown hair that had the tips and front bangs dyed a bright green, a black mask with the domino white cut out though the dim lighting of the room made his eyes appear black.

For some reason, Trick's teasing and seductive way of speaking sounded very familiar to Kendall...

"Give up now, make this easy on you two." Logan warned, voice all cold and icy; typical Silver persona.

Charmy gave out a snicker, pearly white teeth showing in a sneer.

"We're not afraid of you clowns, run away before we make you pay and regret for ever crossing us." He spat back.

Charmy wore all black too, tight spandex with a utility belt hugging his waist; his firm muscles were outlined by the body-hugging material on and around his shorter, smaller frame, only differences in his and Trick's suits were that his belt was a dark blue and the tips of his wild, crow black hair were dyed red instead. His mask showed his eyes as well but portrayed them as a fake oxy.

"Well then, instead of talking this out we should work the problem as villains vs. heroes should: with a good, old-fashion beat-down!" With that, Charmy threw a smoke grenade toward the ceiling; it exploded upon impact with the chandelier, causing Silver and Fang to jump from the ledges and cart-wheel safely to the ground; Fang was caught off guard, however, when Trick was on him and pinning him down by the wrists, Charmy going after Silver.

"Well Blondie, looks like you've got yourself all tied up." Trick taunted, withdrawing a knife from the secret zipper in his left boot and holding it up to the blonde's swan neck; Fang squirmed under the other's hold but held a smirk on his thin lips.

"Well you got me, so why not play with that knife a little with me? I'd like to see you try." He retorted, though soon gasped and choked on a moan of...pleasure?

Pleasure, pleasure burned up his whole body and made his mind go a bit foggy at feeling...Trick's knee push against his groin.

"Maybe, after I play with you a little...up close and personal." Trick whispered, lips soon trailing up Kendall's right cheek.

The blonde gasped and instead of pulling away he pushed himself forward, through narrowed green eyes able to see that Trick's...were a mercury brown.

Mercury brown? Wait, he's seen those eyes before...!

No wonder the touch drove him crazy, he felt it familiar somehow!

"So this is what you do for fun, pretty boy?" James' eyes went wide a bit behind his mask but tried to pass it off as a scoff and did a backflip off the blonde, landing crouched like a cat with his head cocked to the side while in his hands rested a long, electrically charged metal bo-staff.

"Get up, dog. Let's see if you can handle fighting me for real this time, no tricks." With that Trick (James) pounced forward with his bo-staff above his head to strike, Kendall (with a trickle of pain riding up his elbows) blocked easily with his arms crossing into an X over his face and upper body, smirking at the other's sneer.

"Then come and get me, pretty boy."

"Grr...!"

Meanwhile, Silver was trying (yet failing miserably) to subdue Charmy, who was just as nimble on his feet as his opponent.

"I've noticed you're so different outside of school, you're more prone to an aggressive behavior as your alter-ego; it's like a switch in your head, everything is off and on balance at different times." Charmy mused, Silver snarling as he threw whip-like kicks and jabs in wanting attempts to finally wound the thief.

"Quit with the riddles and fight, or you're too scared to really face me?" Silver (Logan) asked with a smirk, Charmy (Carlos) frowning before throwing a smoke bomb into the air.

"I don't fear anyone or anything, smart fleck." He shot back, withdrawing a shotgun from his back pocket; Silver had not time to run for cover before the bullet pierced the explosive and coated the entire room with thick, ghostly white vapor.

Kendall was caught off guard by the explosion, giving James the chance to get him good in the jaw before he pinned the shorter boy to the nearest wall, one lean leg wrapped around the blonde's waist while his hands held tight the other's wrists.

"Looks like you lose, Blondie." James hissed, though Kendall was one step ahead of the game; the blinking red chip on the thief's back said it all, check mate.

"Yeah, looks like it. Or, I've finally got your guard to drop!"

"What!"

James soon screamed when a sharp electric jolt assaulted his entire body, making his eyes nearly bug out of their sockets and his mouth part in a seething groan; Kendall soon flipped their positions, James flinching when his back met the wall this time around, narrowed mercury brown eyes looking into the smirking bottle green ones before him.

"Gotcha."

"Yeah, so what now Blondie? You're going to beat the crap out of me and then hand me and my bro over to the cops? Huh, going to rub it in our faces that the great Silver and Fang caught us, eh?" James spat, though he closed his eyes and purred like a cat from his torso when Kendall's lips molded to his; he forced free his right hand so he could run his fingers through the silky, blonde strands, keeping their lips pressed together until the need for air forced them to part.

"W-What the hell...?"

"I can do what you told me to...but I don't follow rules too, pretty boy." James seemed skeptical of that until he saw Kendall undid the handcuffs from one of the slots in his utility belt and drop them carelessly to the ground, kicking them a few feet away with the heel of his right foot.

The masked brunette looked from the fallen handcuffs to the grinning blonde before him.

"A-Are you...serious, Kendall?"

"Get yourself and Carlos out of here, now; the CCCPD will arrive in minutes, trust me just leave the stuff you tried to steal and get out. We can play this game later, pretty boy, now get your hot butt out of here." The blonde order, in full leader mode; James wasn't one who liked being given orders to but soon nodded and slipped from under the other's hold (though taking the time to brush his lips to the side of Kendall's mouth on his way) and started to run toward the wall and climb it easily like a spider up a thread.

"Carlos, come on! Let's split, we can raid N.I.A. some other time, the cops are on the way so let's get the heck out of here!" James shouted, hands grasping the barred door of the room's lone vent in the ceiling; he gritted his teeth and pulled hard on the door before the screws holding it taut broke off and the vent door toppled to the floor below, he using one of his hands and both of his legs to balance against the chute's mouth for support while his head stuck out to shout to the Latino once more.

"Bro, come on now! We need to get out of here!" Carlos looked from the brilliant ravenette he was straddling to his brunette companion, sighing to himself before pressing a quick kiss to Logan's lips; the other pushed upwards so that their chests barely brushed before the shorter boy was gone, sprinting like a speedster to the nearest wall.

**Bang! Bang, bang, bang, BANG!**

"Ah!"

"CARLOS!"

The Latino boy was on the floor, blood painting the floor crimson as he clutched at his wounded right shoulder; the bullet had pierced right through the skin there, cookies & crème skin now a sickly bone white.

"CARLOS!" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs, more bullets flying through the air as they broke the windows and walls with ease; the CCCPD must be firing in self-defense, they must have seen the knocked out officer James and Carlos stole the police radio from.

"BRO!" James threw himself from the chute's mouth and landed gracefully on his feet beside Carlos, working the older boy onto his back, hands below his knees while Carlos' head cuddled into the nape of his neck.

Kendall skirted across the shiny, sleek floor just in time with his bullet shield up, the gold bodies bouncing off the smooth, gray metal with leaving less than a dent behind as Logan ducked and scrambled behind the desks and potted plants to find another way out.

"Damn it, they'll catch us now! Carlos I'm sorry, this is all my fault!" James began with a grim look in his eyes yet the Latino punched his back playfully, still full of energy despite his weak state.

"Bro, you always know how to get us out of a situation like this, I trust you; we rise together, sink together remember?" Carlos said, James able to grin even in this chance of prison in the future.

"Right, rise and sink together in the end..."

"You can get that crazy idea out of your heads, guys, look!" Logan had taken James' fallen bo-staff and ripped the door off another chute but on ground level, he crouched next to the open vent with a smirk.

"An exit!"

"Come on, the police won't give a damn if we're not here; they hate us more than you guys!" Kendall exclaimed, soon grabbing hold of James' right wrist; the brunette was hunched down low as he ran as fast as he could with Carlos on his back, a smoke bomb in one hand.

"Let's make this a magic show now, shall we?"

**Slam!**

N.I.A. main building's front door was nearly thrown off its double hinges as the police came swarming in like ants to an apple core, all in for a surprise however when the smoke bomb James dropped exploded and released another thick, ghostly cloud of smoke.

"Ah, can't see!" One officer shouted.

"No, they're getting away!" Another retorted, trying to take aim among the fog.

"Where the hell are Silver and Fang?" A third added, all coughing and choking and too distracted to take notice of four, moving shadows going for the roof.

...

"I can't believe you two helped us, saved us even..." James said, laying Carlos down to let Logan check out the wound better, his gaze on the blonde standing before him with arms crossed over his fit chest.

Kendall shrugged, "Well maybe we have a soft spot for two certain boys at school, who sound and act a lot like you two now that I think of it", he responded simply, though his lips pulled back in a smile when James blushed a bright red but smirked back and walked over until their faces were merely inches apart; the blonde answered first to the advance, wrapping an around the brunette's waist while long, caramel-colored arms went to his swan neck.

"So you're saying you find me hot, Blondie?"

"Take it however you want to, pretty boy; don't expect me to out you with the cops next time around, though." Kendall's smile however said otherwise to what he said; James reached out and stroked the blonde's right cheek, eyes warmer now.

"Sure sure, Green Eyes. If I ever do want to get brought to justice though, I'll make sure it's you doing all the work."

"How are you feeling, Carlos?" Logan asked, wiping away the excess disinfectant from the shorter boy's wound; he had managed to patch up the bullet wound, removing said bullet (with careful hands) from the damaged skin, stopped the flood of blood before spreading disinfectant over a large piece of gauze and securing it over the gash, patting it down with his fingers and lots of medical tape.

"Ugh, yeah no worries; this isn't the worst injury I've ever gotten, Logie. I'll be fine, thank you." Carlos responded with a smile, Logan looking away with a heated blush.

"S-Sorry I got all mean on you back there..."

"It's okay, you're a hero and I'm a villain; it's part of the natural hero-villain cycle."

"Still, I'm sorry..." Carlos rose to his feet and pressed his lips to Logan's in a brief yet sweet kiss, smiling when he saw the other's wide eyes, gaping mouth and flushed face.

"I said it's no big deal, Logan. Even though we were fighting I knew you wouldn't really hurt me, so stop beating yourself up over me okay?" Logan said not another word but smiled back and nodded, James' face going passive as he went into leader mode himself.

"You okay, bro? We need to get out of here, manage a low profile while we sneak away so the cops don't suspect Blondie and Brain over here of the raid or any other stupidity they may come with for the sleazy press." James said, Carlos biting his lower lip and giving off a sharp nod.

"Okay Jay, right behind you!"

"You sure you can make it on your own? That bullet got you pretty hard..."

"Dude, I'm a master thief. You taught me everything I know, and one of the rules is to never let an inconvenience stop you from getting a job done or splitting the scene! I can handle it until we get home, no problem so let's go!" Carlos urged, James unable to do anything else but agree.

"We'll see you two around, Blondie. We should play this game again sometime, just in school instead; no need to pull out the masks and alter-egos to get to know each other better now, is there?" James said, Carlos free-falling from the roof while the brunette called over to his blonde counterpart from his left shoulder; Kendall merely rolled his eyes, waving his hand in a feign bored gesture.

"Just get out of here, pretty boy."

"See you later, Car!"

"See you Logie, and hope you guys like the surprise, ha!"

"Surprise?" The two heroes repeated in unison, looking at each other in confusion before glancing down to their feet to see...a blinking red smoke bomb taunting them from below.

"Hey!"

"Damn!"

**Boom!**

The two heroes coughed and choked on the smoke as the other two laughed from their flips and jumps across rooftops and other large buildings, bottle green and mocha brown eyes boiling now.

"Oh we are SO getting them back for this at school tomorrow!"

"So true, Ken, so true."


End file.
